1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to foot powder. More specifically, the invention is an anti-itch powder for preventing an infection of athlete's foot.
2. Description of the Related Art
The related art of interest describes various medications for treating the common athlete's feet infection, but none discloses the present invention. There is a need for an economical fungicide medicament for curing an infection of athlete's foot.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,812,308 issued on Mar. 14, 1989, to Anthony Winston et al. describes a hydrogen peroxide-releasing tooth powder composition comprising sodium bicarbonate, sodium percarbonate in combination with flavoring agents, sweeteners, fluoridating agents, abrasives, and/or additional adjuvants. The composition is distinguishable for requiring sodium percarbonate, flavoring agents, sweeteners, fluoridating agents, and abrasives, and its use as a dentifrice.
Patent Cooperation Treaty Application No. WO 98/183439 published on May 7, 1998, for Liezl G. Peterson et al. describes a body deodorant powder composition comprising a perfume-free powder, odor absorbing agents such as 0.1% to 25 wt. % of uncomplexed cyclodextrin, and a powder carrier. 5% to 60% by weight of a moisture absorbing composition. Additional odor controlling agents selected from the group consisting of zeolites, activated charcoal, sodium bicarbonate, antimicrobial agents, and antiperspirants. The composition is distinguishable for requiring perfume-free powder, odor absorbing cyclodextrin, and a powder carrier,
U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,655 issued on May 15, 1990, to Irwin Smigel et al. describes a powder composition for forming a mouthwash solution comprising calcium peroxide and sodium perborate in equal amounts of calcium peroxide, and sodium bicarbonate in the largest amount. However, sodium sacchrinate potassium carbonate and hydrated silicate are necessary in significant amounts. The composition is distinguishable for being in powder form and requiring numerous amounts of at least ten more significant ingredients.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. U.S. 2003/0147941 A1 published on Aug. 7, 2003, for David W. Koenig et al. describes training pants and diapers containing products for controlling microbial organic compound production comprising a 0.01 to 5% by wt. carbohydrate-hydrogen peroxide in a crystalline powder composition which produces an oxygen stream when wetted. The composition is distinguishable for requiring a major proportion of baby powder.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. U.S. 2003/0157195 A1 published on Aug. 21, 2003, for Jennifer F. Bartels describes a topical cream, dusting powder, spray, bath soak, and effervescent tablet composition for treating diaper rashes and skin irritations caused by acidic secretions comprising a) a pH-raising ingredient selected from the group consisting of sodium bicarbonate, magnesium hydroxide, calcium carbonate, aluminum hydroxide, and mixtures thereof; b) an anhydrous base ointment; c) polysorbate 80; d) purified water, and e) butylated hydroxy toluene. The pH is adjusted to 7.0 to 10.4 by acetic acid. The composition is distinguishable for requiring magnesium hydroxide, calcium carbonate, aluminum hydroxide, and mixtures thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,704,227 issued on Nov. 28, 1972, to William H. Hill describing denture cleanser compositions comprising sodium carbonate monohydrate combined with sodium perborate, dipotassium persulfate, and trisodium phosphate. The compositions are distinguishable for requiring major amounts of sodium perborate, dipotassium persulfate, and trisodium phosphate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,485,091 issued on Nov. 27, 1984, to Harry Fitton describes a dermatological composition in the form of a cream, lotion or gel containing hydrogen peroxide in a buffered acidic aqueous medium, but not containing sodium bicarbonate. The composition is distinguishable for requiring hydrogen peroxide without sodium bicarbonate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,403,578 issued on Apr. 4, 1995, to Norman Gordon describes a stable tooth and gum dentifrice paste with microencapsulation comprising a carrier containing sorbitol, glycerine urea, and hydrated silica with added fluoride, sodium bicarbonate, pyrophosphate, and calcium peroxide. The composition is distinguishable for requiring enumerable ingredients besides sodium bicarbonate and calcium peroxide.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,411,750 issued on May 2, 1995, U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,727, issued on May 21, 1996, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,645,840, issued on Jul. 8, 1997, to M. Stephen Lajoie et al. describe an alkali metal bicarbonate powder exhibiting antibacterial and antifungal activity. The products are distinguishable for lacking hydrogen peroxide.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,523,012 issued on Jun. 4, 1996, to Lynn C. Winterton et al. describes buffered hydrogen peroxide solutions for disinfecting formulations for contact lenses are improved by incorporating a surface active agent. The compositions are distinguishable for lacking sodium bicarbonate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,736,582 issued on Apr. 7, 1998, to Richard L. Devillez describes a medicating human skin disorders using hydrogen peroxide, but not with sodium bicarbonate. Salicylic acid and dimethyl isosorbide in aqueous solution are other ingredients.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,965,110, issued on Oct. 12, 1999, to Michael J. Arnold describes a plaque adsorbent oral or effervescent dentifrice composition in kit form comprising a debriding product, a hydrogen peroxide product, and a bicarbonate dentifrice. The composition is distinguishable for being required for dental use.
European Patent Application Publication No. 0 279 130 A2 published on Aug. 24, 1988, for Anthony Winston et al. describes a hydrogen peroxide-releasing tooth powder comprising a sodium bicarbonate and safe hydrogen peroxide in combination with flavoring agents, sweeteners, fluoridating agents, abrasives, surfactants and/or additional adjuvants. The composition is distinguishable for limited to dental use and requiring flavoring agents, sweeteners, fluoridating agents, abrasive, surfactants and/or additional adjuvants.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, an anti-itch solution solving the aforementioned problems is desired.